


The Sweet Scent of Sentiment

by Lady_Experiment



Series: Sentiment [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Pregnancy, slight mention of adult content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Kagome reflects back on when Sesshoumaru tells her that she is pregnant with his heir. Gift fic for the amazing FaeHime on deviantart. One-shot. Complete. Part 1 of the Sentiment series.





	The Sweet Scent of Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for the amazing FaeHime on DeviantART. I hope that you like it. Sess x Kag.
> 
> Note: I didn't post anything for about 3 years (not counting the role play stories I posted). During this time I just had no inspiration or desire to write anything. I was sad about this and was just about to accept that I was not going to write again when I found FaeHime on DeviantART. Her artwork brought my dead inspiration back to life.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series called Inuyasha. So no suing.
> 
> Story Warnings: Slight mentions of adult content. You have been warned.
> 
> \----------
> 
> Written back in 2013 and posted first on fanfiction.net

Kagome looked out of the window. It was had snowed the previous day, blanketing the Western Lands in white, pristine snow. She placed her hand on her extended stomach. She still couldn't believe that she was mated to the Lord of the Western Lands, much less carrying his pup. She was 4 months pregnant.

According to Myoga, when a human is carrying a demon's child, pregnancies were shorter. While human pregnancies lasted 9 months, her pregnancy would only last 6 months. Kagome smiled as she watched the steady snow fall to the ground. She could still remember when Sesshoumaru had told her she was pregnant.

~Flashback~

Sesshoumaru had been in the Northern lands, discussing politics with Lord Haku. For one whole week, he had not once stopped thinking about his little mate. He had missed her so much. Not that he would admit it to anyone though, he had an image to maintain after all. Sesshoumaru had missed her laughter, her smile, her light comfortable touch when they were alone together in the privacy of their own bedroom chambers. He might go even so far to say that he missed her fiery and defiant personality.

Once Sesshoumaru was done with his final meeting with Lord Haku, he had made haste back to the Western lands. It was very late at night when he reached the Western Lands castle. The youkai guards posted throughout the castle bowed to their Lord as he made his way his sleeping chambers. Sesshoumaru opened the door to his sleeping chambers, and once he was inside he breathed in deeply. The scent of his mate aroused him, making him hard. Kagome's vanilla and sakura blossoms scent caressing him in a way no other scent could. He closed the door and locked it.

Sesshoumaru went about removing his armor and clothes, leaving himself as naked as the day he was born. He walked over to the massive bed, where his mate was sleeping. He got on the bed and pulled Kagome into his embrace. He pushed her hair to side and then burying his face into the side of her neck. He deeply breathed in her scent again, but this time he paused. There was something off with her scent. He sniffed her scent again and there it was. There was a new scent that clung to her. It was a faint sweet and musky scent. That was when it hit him. Although this scent was different for each creature, they all had a base scent, and it was sweet and musky. Over time, the scent grew stronger.

Sesshoumaru froze, he was shocked. He smelled her scent again. It seemed like this scent was only a week old. The last time he had bedded his mate was the night before he left for the Northern lands. Sesshoumaru then smiled. Kagome was carrying his heir.

Kagome roused in her sleep. She felt strong, lean arms around her body and felt Sesshoumaru's demonic aura. He was back. She turned her body to the other side, so she could see him. What caught her by surprise was the smile that was on her Lord's face. Smiling and Sesshoumaru did not go well together. She raised an eyebrow. "Alright, who did you kill? Whenever you smile, it is a bad omen." And much to her surprise again, Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"I killed no one. Although Lord Haku was close to meeting Bakusaiga. His whining about politics tries my patience." He moved one arm lower, his clawed hand resting on her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome's chin rested on his chest. "I have been feeling tired and have been constantly hungry." She giggled a bit. "Akane has been joking that I have been eating enough food to feed a small village." She looks up at him. "Why do you ask? Is there something off in my scent?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "No, nothing is wrong. But there is a reason why you have been overly tired and hungry. You are carrying the heir to the Western lands."

Kagome blinked and it took her a moment to register his words. She knew he wasn't lying. She then smiled and her eyes watered with happy tears. "I'm so happy."

~Flashback End~

Kagome felt a pair of strong and lean arms wrap around her waist. Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss the side of her neck. His hand stroked her swollen belly. She smiled. She was happy with her life, and it was about to get better.


End file.
